complete_horrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Martin (TV Series)
'''Martin '''is an antagonist in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a resident of Terminus. History Background Season Five After hiding, Carol Peletier and Tyreese Williams come across a shack and Martin, who mentions Carl Grimes and Michonne as he communicates with Cynthia while planting fireworks. Tyreese and Carol overhear this while they get the drop on Martin, binding his hands with a seat belt in the shack as she sets off to rescue the others. Martin tells Tyreese to take a car and Judith Grimes and get out of there alive. When Tyreese turns his back to Martin when a herd of walkers approach, Martin lunges towards Judith and puts his hands around her neck, threatening to break it and orders Tyreese to go outside and face the herd of walkers. Martin hears Tyreese shouting and loud thuds against the wall as he pulls out his knife and walks towards the door. Tyreese is revealed to be alive and tackles Martin to the floor, slamming his hand with the knife to the ground to make him drop it. Tyreese then punches Martin several times, saying that he won't kill him. When Rick Grimes and the others show up, Tyreese tells Carol that he killed Martin because he was threatening to kill Judith. Although Tyreese told Carol that he had killed Martin, Martin reappears after the destruction of Terminus. While Bob Stookey weeps, wandering outside the church into the surrounding forest, Martin attacks Bob and knocks him out, bringing him to a nearby camp where the remaining survivors of Terminus live. Martin can be seen among the Terminus survivors cannibalizing Bob's leg with Gareth. Martin continues to eat Bob's leg however Bob starts to laugh hysterically, Martin stares down at him as the others get up. As Bob claims he's tainted meat, Martin doesn't react and when Theresa asks why Gareth didn't check Bob first, Martin replies because he looked fine. Later, Martin replies with the other Terminus residents to the church after Rick leads the stronger survivors out to finish off the remaining Terminus survivors. Martin pries open the church doors and as they search it with the others. Gareth begins to list off the names of the hiding survivors while Martin grows impatient with Gareth and asks if he is done talking. As they are about to open the door where the remaining survivors are hiding, Mike and Albert are shot in the head and Gareth gets two of his fingers shot off by Rick hiding in the shadows. As Greg and Theresa surrender, Gareth tells him that he doesn't have much of a choice but Martin tells him he does. Martin then notices Abraham Ford standing next to him with his weapon drawn, in which he surrenders and puts down his weapon. However, Rick does not let any of them go free and as Martin attempts to escape, he is pushed against the altar rail and stabbed to death by Tyreese's sister, Sasha. Michonne then retrieves her katana from Martin's backpack and Martin and the others of Gareth's group are later put down and buried by Tyreese. Personality Martin is a cruel and dangerous man with a manipulative, sociopathic personality and is shown to have the ability to talk himself out of trouble and appears to be highly intelligent. He is not above committing cold blooded murder and is also brave to an extent. Relationships Quotes Gallery Trivia Category:Antagonists Category:The Walking Dead Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Cannibals